The caust
by TedLevine
Summary: Hawke has defeated the Arishak and made it alive, but he is wonded, and doesn't know like the players do what is going to happen next, before that the act 3 starts...


_What it cost.__A dragon age 2 fanfiction, by TedLevine._

-You shouldn't have done this.

Hawke was lying on his red bed, in his house. Lying because he was badly wonded after he fought against the Arishak. And he won.

But even for the hero of Kirkwall, victory has a certain caust.

Since he had to get better, and stay home, his friends visited him a lot when he wasn't asleep.

Aveline passed, and told him about the news about Meredith and Orsino.

So, he could try to figure out wich of the both were the crazyiest.

He never really liked Fenris, mainly because he hated mages and that Bethany was a mage.

Still, sometimes, the elf passed to tell Hawke some stories of his.

When Anders came to see him,and also heal him, they talked about mages, revolution, the Chantrie, the templars and other things.

Hawke didn't mind to talk about serious problems, Varric learnt him that his friends didn't think it was a good idea to talk with Anders about worrying stuff.

Merrill had passed in the morning, wanting to know if Hawke was recovering well, and she also placed flowers in the room.

"It brings good luck" She said.

-If I did not you'd be dead by now, he simply replied.

He quietly watched Isabella, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He passed his hand on her cheek and hairs.

He continued:

-Dead or far. Too far.

She softly grabed his arm, and took his hand in her's. She keeped it for a while, never looking at him. Then she rested the hand along the body of the hero.

-Don't. This was stupid and you shouldn't have, she said. You could have die.

-Would this have upset you? He asked.  
- I...'Tis not of your concern!

He got up a little, and playfully wrapped his arms around her waist.

-Sorry?

But, his wonds werent completely healt, so he felt his side hurting badly.

He groaned in pain, and fell on the bed on his back.

Isabella got up and runned outside of the room.

-Anders! Anders stupid mage! Come quick!

Behind his tired eyes, Hawke saw Anders enter in.

The apostate ran to the bed.

-What happened? He asked in concern.

-He...he fell,Isabella whined.

Anders quicly grabbed some bandages.

-By the Maker! He growled. My staff! Isabella give me my staff!

-Where is it?

-Behind you! Next to the chest.

Hawke closed his eyes. He was not hearing that much anymore. Everything was quiet, peaceful. He enjoyed the silence.

From far, he heard a woman thanking someone.

-And...Isabella?

-Aye Blondie?

-He...Just stay with him.

Hawke heard a door closing.

-I will, he heard.

Isabella. . .

-I...Isabela, he tried to speak.

His eyes were barely open, when he saw tears falling on the bed, coming closer. He felt a warm body lying next to him, and a head resting on his chest.

-I'm here.

He smiled as he felt her hands cuddled his hairs and cheeks.

A simple thing. Three words who'll change everything. I know it, he thougt. It's fine. I want to tell the truth, be honest with her. It should be hard to say but it's what I want. I want her to know. I don't care about anything else.

-Isabella...he started.

She took his head in her hands.

-I love you.

He smiled because he was glad he finnally said it.

He felt her warm tears falling on his face, and saw she was crying.

She tried to get up, but he wrapped his arms around her.

-Stay, he just said.

She hugged him hard, and started to cry over his shoulder.

-Dumbass, she weakly said.

She looked at him, and kissed him. He just wanted her to stay here as long as possible. He kissed her back, and removed some tears on her face with his nose. She broke the kiss and then sit up.

-Is...

-I told you, she said in a broken voice. She tried to smile but tears kept falling from her eyes some more.

-No love, remember? We had an agreement Hawke. And you...

She punched his leg with the back of her hand.

-...You broke this agreement.

She leant in front of him, and carressed his face.

-And now...

He kissed her in the neck, but she gently pulled him back, and sit up again.

-...I have to leave.

-No you don't.

She didn't replied at all because she didn't want to lie. As she was leaving the bed, he tried to hold her back by grabbing the blue bandana she had around her hips. But it stayed in his hands, and she just let it go.

He tried to got up, but couldn't because of the pain, so he just sat on the side of the bed. And let himself fall on the floor. He groaned in pain, and Isabella came over him.

He tried to reach her, dragging himself on the ground.

-Hawke!

She sat him up against the bed. He looked at her and kissed her. He gave all he had in this kiss because she was the woman he loved. And she was about to leave him. She was about to go, and he loved her. He loved her. And he didn't want her to go anywhere.

She couldn't resist, but kissed him back, steal crying. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, cuddling each other heads.

But when he started to believe in them, she broke the kiss and got up.

She stood up in front of the door before she turned back and say:

-I came back for you Hawke. I want you to know this. It was all about you.

She seemed to hesitate a little before she said:

-Always've been.

-I...

-Goodbye Hawke, she said.

She closed the door behind her.

He stayed there for a while, watching the door.

Then, he reminded himself it was Isabella. His, Isabella. He smiled.

-So I guess I 'll see you in a while Isabella, he said.

He looked up on the walls.

-I'll be there, he muttered. Always.


End file.
